1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same that enables synthesizing images together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthesized image are often pleasing to a user of a digital camera. For example, some digital cameras enable a user to synthesize an image of a face with a background image of a famous location. However, many current digital cameras (and more generally digital photographing apparatuses) do not provide users a convenient way to synthesize two or more images together with one another.